


Badanie

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Dziewięć miesięcy [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, USG
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Podczas badania USG w 5 miesiącu prawdopodobnie można już określić, czy urodzi się chłopiec czy dziewczynka."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badanie

\- James, wszystko ok? - Q. poważnie zmartwił się widząc minę Agenta Jej Królewskiej Mości. Pierwszy raz widział, żeby w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

James w odpowiedzi, tylko ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od ekranu USG, na którym po raz pierwszy zobaczył swoje dziecko w całej okazałości, a nie tylko fasolkopodobne szare rozmazane smugi.

\- Czy chcą panowie poznać płeć dziecka? - zapytał starszy, posiwiały doktor, cały czas majstrując przy obrazie.

Q. spojrzał na Bonda. Nie omawiali tego wcześniej.

\- Dobrze wiem, że już nie możesz wytrzymać z ciekawości. - Bond uśmiechnął do niego. - Będziesz mógł zacząć kupować te wszystkie wymyślne ubranka.

\- Tak naprawdę to nie mogłem się powstrzymać i mam już kilka prześlicznych śpioszków ukrytych w szafie. - Wyznał Q., przygryzając dolną wargę i starając się wyglądać niewinnie.

James przewrócił tylko oczami i zwrócił się do lekarza.

\- Jesteśmy gotowi. - powiedział zdecydowanie, ciągle trzymając w dłoni rękę Q.

\- Gratuluję. Będą panowie mieli córkę.


End file.
